<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Language by beingvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149888">Our Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv'>beingvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>工作日的白马宅，一个普通的加班夜晚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 东京调情第 27 话<br/>※ 加班小甜饼。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">工作日的白马宅，一个普通的加班夜晚。</p>
<p class="p1">电视里无声地放着当日新闻，黑羽半躺半靠在沙发上，抱着电脑，正在奋起，白马坐在餐桌前浏览苏格兰场发来的最新案卷，黑羽十指如飞打字，停停顿顿，时钟敲过十点半。</p>
<p class="p1">“Irregardless 和 regardless 什么区别？” 黑羽突然问。</p>
<p class="p1">“前者是后者的错误用法，” 白马心不在焉地回。</p>
<p class="p1">键盘声噼里啪啦，过了一会儿，黑羽又问：“要做的事情变成一只梨了是什么意思？”</p>
<p class="p1">“？” 白马抬起头，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“你是说 Gone pear-shaped？”</p>
<p class="p1">“哦、啊，差不多吧，国文 Please，” 黑羽紧盯屏幕，俨然把对方当成一个 Siri。</p>
<p class="p1">“就是后果不太理想，可能要有危险的意思，” 白马转过头。</p>
<p class="p1">“就是[这事要完，赶紧跑路]的意思，” 黑羽随口继续翻译道，快速键入。</p>
<p class="p1">白马：“……”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽滑动文档，停顿，凑近屏幕，揪起眉，仔细读了两遍，往后坐了坐，很是狐疑地说：“那一个人在野餐时候没带够三明治是怎么回事？”</p>
<p class="p1">“……” 白马很是好笑地起身，“你到底在看什么。”</p>
<p class="p1">“啊——” 黑羽双手一摊，往后仰去，着实麻木了，连带着两眼都在转圈圈，“在涉外交流啦，你们欧洲佬为什么都这么不讲人话？”</p>
<p class="p1">屏幕上分了好几个窗口，左边分别是长长一封英文邮件和长达一百三十五页的英文 pdf，右上角知藤不停地在工作群里问[如何了？如何了？]，右下角一个文档，艰难地写了三页，卡住了。</p>
<p class="p1">白马唇角动了动，很是理解地点了点头，“辛苦了。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽看了一下时间，双手捂脸，发出含混不清的声音，“还有三个小时美西岸就要上班了，天啊——”</p>
<p class="p1">白马摸了摸黑羽的头发，去了厨房，片刻后端出一杯红茶和一杯摩卡，很是习惯地递给他，黑羽把摩卡当热巧一样一口气喝了一半，依旧因为咖啡的苦味而吐了吐舌头。</p>
<p class="p1">“要帮忙吗？” 白马的眼睛在马克杯后微微弯起。</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，没有直接回答，但也没有拒绝，白马笑了笑，把红茶放到一旁，站到他的身后，略微弯腰，下颚扣在他的脑袋上，和他一起看着屏幕。</p>
<p class="p1">这个姿势很是亲昵，黑羽有点受用，又不想表露出来，端坐着不动，只是在文档里把光标移来移去。白马等了他一会儿，微低下头，双唇抵着他的太阳穴，语气里带着一丝促狭，“我在看什么？”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽回过神，耳尖红了，忙不迭地把英文 PDF 放到最大，“啊你好烦。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马笑了起来，重新把脑袋搁在他的头顶，双手环过他的胸口，像是一个漫不经心的拥抱，拇指摩挲着他的锁骨，又亲了亲他的发旋。这就有点太分心了，黑羽嘀咕：“给我适可而止一点啊。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马不逗他玩了，仔细地看了看页面上的分析报告，“你需要什么？”</p>
<p class="p1">“需要一个判断，” 黑羽很是无聊地叹了口气，“假如欧洲那边一切顺利的话，就可以让美西岸跟进了，但总觉得……唉。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马发出一个了解的单音节，黑羽又说：“不讲人话真的是你们欧洲佬的种族技能。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马没理他，伸手示意他滑动文档。黑羽匀速滚动鼠标，接连滚了几十页白马都没有让他停下的意思，这阅读速度也太快了一点，黑羽有些狐疑地瞥了一眼身后。</p>
<p class="p1">“这都是掩人耳目的多余信息，” 白马注意到了他的目光，语气轻描淡写，“俗称废话。”</p>
<p class="p1">“……”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽缓缓点头，带着白马的脑袋也一动一动，“果然这种事情还是要以毒攻毒才对。”</p>
<p class="p1">“但这也说明，” 白马对他的习惯性挤兑充耳不闻，声音里带着点笑意，“对方在这种报告里埋藏了什么重要的，不得不透露的，但却绝对不想被你们看见的，有效信息。”</p>
<p class="p1">“是吧？” 黑羽说，“连奈良泽都看出来了，但问题在于——”</p>
<p class="p1">“——会藏在哪里？” 白马饶有兴趣地说，干脆直接伸手过来按上触摸板。</p>
<p class="p1">身后人的衬衫上带着淡淡阳光和洗衣粉的味道，黑羽抬着眼睛往上看，白马滑动着鼠标，专注地盯着屏幕，心不在焉地亲了亲他的额头。黑羽收回目光，唇角忍不住扬了扬，往后靠了一点，白马斜坐在沙发把手上，下意识地把他抱紧了一些，点回邮件页面，一目十行地把邮件看了，发出一个若有所思的单音节。</p>
<p class="p1">“这是上次我替你审合同的那家公司吗？” 白马说。</p>
<p class="p1">“是的，” 黑羽不想装了，干脆舒服地窝进身后人的怀里，无聊地掰着白马的手指玩，掰到一半又想起来，“说起来这还是你的错，上次你审合同是不是还顺手替人家校对了一遍啊？”</p>
<p class="p1">白马的目光下落，挑了挑眉，唇角动了动，露出一个半是自负半是促狭的笑容。</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽一脸不爽地抬脸看着同伴，“我说啊，你能不能不要这么抓住机会就炫耀？你知道组长老头说什么吗？” 说着换了个中年男激昂的声音，“「黑羽！看不出你小子居然英文那么好，以后涉外行业报告就交给你了！」” 黑羽皱起脸，“我可谢谢你了，没事别给我乱加人设好吗？”</p>
<p class="p1">“抱歉抱歉，”白马看着屏幕，语气里依旧毫无歉意，只是亲昵地用指尖摸了摸他的下颚，“等黑羽君升职加薪的时候就会感谢我了。”</p>
<p class="p1">“你对资本主义到底是有什么误解啊——” 黑羽拉着不满的长音。</p>
<p class="p1">“欧洲那边和你对接的人员，” 白马突然说，“一直是用这种语气发邮件的吗？”</p>
<p class="p1">“？” 黑羽转回目光，“好像的确是最近才变得特别不讲人话的。”</p>
<p class="p1">“如此看来黑羽君的确得感谢我了，” 白马说，“校对什么的。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽有些狐疑地看过去，白马的唇边勾着一个小小的弧度，眼睛亮亮的，是他所熟悉的，侦探特有的，因为推理初见端倪而跃跃欲试的自信感，他听见白马问：“刚才你说野餐那个人是谁？”</p>
<p class="p1">“？？” 黑羽眨巴眼睛，“法国分部一个小组组长，怎么了？”</p>
<p class="p1">“上次我替你审合同的时候，” 白马双手按着键盘快捷键，在文档里搜索关键词，把黑羽压得身形一低，“因为看到对方是欧洲的合作伙伴，所以顺手把你们的美式英文拼写给改成英式的了。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽：“……”</p>
<p class="p1">“而你收到的这封邮件里，有很多刻意用错的英式俚语，” 白马说，“不符合规范，所以更加耐人寻味不是吗？野餐三明治什么的，a few sandwiches short of a picnic——是形容一个人很愚蠢的意思。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽抬着脸，神情逐渐变得精彩，看了看屏幕，又转回头，欲言又止。白马注视着他，眼神里带着笑意，“你遇到了一个吹哨人，黑羽君。”</p>
<p class="p1">“这是什么机缘巧合的事情啊！” 黑羽给知藤狂发三个表情包，让对方高亮注意法国区的报告，“完全没必要这么拐弯抹角吧！”</p>
<p class="p1">“嘛，可能这就是欧洲公务员对英国人的臆想吧，” 白马下拉到底，看了看报告的落款，“毕竟来自布鲁塞尔呢。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽：“……”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽万万没想到自己只是让对方帮忙代了一次班，结果自己得加好久的班补偿不说，还被莫名其妙没见过面的欧洲同事打上虚拟英国佬的标签，内心着实悲苦，这荒诞滋味难以形容，于是没好气伸出一根手指，把身后人拨开：“我可真是谢谢您了，这叫猪队友，不要以为我看不出来。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马倒是看上去挺开心的，眉眼弯弯，重新拿起马克杯喝茶，“黑羽君现在是真的很游刃有余了呢。”</p>
<p class="p1">“什么游刃有余，” 黑羽一面回复知藤一面心不在焉地说。</p>
<p class="p1">“多文化理解和交流啊，” 白马一本正经地说，“跨国婚姻不都是这样的吗？”</p>
<p class="p1">“……”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽松开键盘，缓缓抬起头，眼睛瞪得滚圆，大声道：“还没到那个地步呢！”</p>
<p class="p1">白马不说话，看着他，止不住地笑，马克杯遮去半张脸，只露出充满暖意的眼睛，黑羽控制不住地从脸红到了耳根，“这种事情别挂在嘴边啊！”</p>
<p class="p1">“好好，” 白马从善如流地说，语气和神情完全不符，“我们等到周五再讨论这个问题。”</p>
<p class="p1">黑羽抱着电脑，抓狂地蹬腿。</p>
<p class="p1">白马笑着从餐桌上取了自己的笔记本，坐到他的身边，让黑羽把腿搁在自己的膝盖上，又探过身来，亲昵地揉了揉他的头发。“离美西岸上班还有两小时十七分，” 白马说，“我陪你。”</p>
<p class="p1">“嘁，” 黑羽重重敲击键盘，语气不耐，双腿却紧了紧，把身边的人拢得更近了一点，“你真烦。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马的注意力回到自己的屏幕上，唇边弯着小小的弧度，像是在和他交换一个心照不宣的秘密，“你知道我想说什么。”</p>
<p class="p1">“闭嘴，” 黑羽耳尖红红地说，“烦死了，别吵我。”</p>
<p class="p1">白马像是听到了什么正确答案，笑着打开自己的文档，“I love you too.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>